Hanging by a Thread
by redsandman99
Summary: Hunter and Shawn have a little confrontation in their room after Raw.


**A/N: Oh WWE, you are going to be the death of me...there was too many slashy moments on Raw last night. It got my brain all worked up and now I feel the need to write new stuff instead of updating my other stories.**

**Now if this sucks, point the finger of blame at my Hunter muse. He's the one that got all angsty on me.**

**......**

I ignored the looks I was getting as I exited the building and started heading to my car. I really didn't give a rat's ass what anyone else was thinking. I just needed to find Shawn. He had taken off after super kicking Teddy Long and I hadn't seen him since. The stuff he had brought with him tonight had still been in the locker room, but there had been no sign of the Heartbreak Kid himself. That worried me even more than I wanted to admit. This whole obsession with beating the Undertaker at Wrestlemania had gone way too far. Shawn was out of his mind. To me it felt like this obsession had chewed him up, spit him out and then left him as a completely different person.

I threw all the stuff that I was carrying in the back before getting in the driver's seat. Shawn's cell phone had been with all the stuff he had left behind at the arena so there was no way that I could call him. That just added to my worry. Even though I didn't think he would answer if I could call him, I at least wanted to try. "Fuck fuck fuck!" I muttered under my breath as I started my car and drove out of the parking lot as fast as I could. I was heading to the hotel to see if he was back in the room we had been planning on sharing. This really was not the way I had pictured this night going. I had been planning on winning the match and then taking Shawn back to the hotel so we could spend some time together. I had been planning to make him forget all about Undertaker and Wrestlemania and get him back on track with our relationship. He had started pulling away from me after Taker had refused his request for a rematch at Wrestlemania and it had gotten even worse after the Rumble. It was more than I could stand and I wanted to fix it. No, not just wanted; I _needed_ to fix it. I couldn't let things keep going the way that they were. I had to snap Shawn out of the funk he was in and get him back to being himself. I needed him to be the Shawn I knew and love, not this stranger that was willing to throw everything away just for one match.

The traffic on the way to the hotel was terrible. The people in front of me were driving ten miles under the speed limit and there was so much traffic in the other lane that I couldn't get over so I could get around the old asshole. I honked my horn impatiently, actually ready to ram my car into his so I could try to force him out of my way. The only reason I didn't was because a cop car just happened to be next to me at the moment I was getting ready to stomp on my gas pedal. As slow as the old guy was going, at least he was moving. If I got pulled over, I would come to a dead stop and lose time I needed to find Shawn before he did something else stupid.

Lucky for me, the guy in front of me pulled into a gas station just a minute later and the cop took a left turn not long after that. That left me free to go as fast as I wanted, which was exactly what I did. I began weaving back and forth between the two lanes, determined not to get slowed down by anyone again. I got honked at and flipped off by the other people on the road, but I really didn't care about them. It wasn't my fault that they were in my way. If I ended up hitting them, that was their problem.

_"Hunter would you slow down?" Shawn yelled as we flew down the highway at about 100 mph. He was hanging on to the dashboard for dear life, looking at me like I was trying to kill him or something._

_"Why?" I asked, not getting why he was freaking out on me. "We're going to be late if we go any slower."_

_"And who's fault is that?"_

_"Yours for being irresistible," I replied, moving into another lane so I wouldn't hit a guy who was going about forty mph slower than us. "You had to take a shower before we left and you know how I feel about you being wet and naked."_

_He rolled his eyes at me, although I could tell that he was trying to hide hide a smile. He had enjoyed our shower sex just as much as I had. "Horny bastard," he muttered under his breath._

_I smirked and reached over so I could squeeze his thigh. He quickly slapped my hand and pointed to the road. "Would you pay attention to the road?" he asked. "I swear, if you get us into another wreck..."_

_"Don't say it like that. You're making it sound like I've wrecked a whole bunch of times. I've only been in a car wreck once! And it was the other guy's fault!" I claimed defensively._

_Shawn shook his head. "I told you that I should have drove. You never listen to me anymore Hunter."_

_"Well I would listen to you more about the driving thing if you didn't get us lost every time I let you behind the wheel."_

_He gave me an offended look. "Excuse me? First of all, I do not need to be LET behind the wheel. I'm a grown man who doesn't need your permission to drive. And second of all, I do not get us lost every time I drive."_

_"You do too!" I insisted. _

_"Do not!"_

_"Do too!"_

_"Do not!"_

_"Do too!"_

_His eyes narrowed. "Stop saying I do or I'm not giving you anymore sex today."_

_I shook my head. "If you try holding out on me, I will spank you," I warned him._

_A mischievious gleam entered his eyes as soon as those words were out of my mouth. He folded his arms over his chest and gave me a defiant look. "I'm not having sex with you today," he declared. _

_I smirked and immediately pulled over to the side of the road. I saw no point in waiting. "Alright, that's it," I said, unbuckling my seat belt. "You asked for it Shawn. Either get yourself over my knee willingly or I will pull you over here myself._

The rest of the flashback I was having was cut off by me realizing that I was about to miss the turn to get into the hotel parking lot. I made the turn at the very last second, almost hitting another car that was leaving the place. Ignoring yet another honk that was sent my way, I parked my car and pretty much sprinted into the building and up the stairs so I could get to mine and Shawn's room. I got my key card out of my pocket and practically slammed it into the slot as I got to the door. Once I got the door unlocked, I opened it and went into the room. Shawn was in there, throwing what stuff he had there into a bag. He was still dressed in his ring gear and he didn't even look in my direction until I shut the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking a step towards him. "Huh? What are you doing Shawn?"

"Packing," he replied. He was absolutely refusing to make eye contact with me. "Are you blind or just stupid?"

I blinked, completely taken aback by his tone. "Why are you packing? Where the hell do you think you're going?"

He shook his head. "I can't do this anymore Hunter."

"You can't do what anymore?" I asked, really not liking the way he was sounding. "Shawn you're scaring me." I walked over to him and tried to force him to look at me. "Seriously, would you just stop for a second and talk to me? I mean...I find you pretty much attacking Teddy Long, trying to force your way to Smackdown and then you say your career is over and you kick Long in the face...what did you even mean when you said your career is over?"

He didn't answer me. He just zipped up his bag and started heading towards the door. Without thinking I grabbed a hold of it and pulled, yanking him back. He almost feel but I managed to catch him before he hit the floor. "Damn it Shawn, talk to me!" I ordered. I wanted to shake him so badly at the moment that it wasn't funny. "You don't get to just walk out on me without some sort of explanation!"

He scowled. "Let me go Hunter," he ordered. "Right now."

"No," I refused. "You're not going anywhere until we talk."

"Talk? You don't want to talk this out. You just want me to forget about the whole Undertaker thing and go back to being your little sidekick, which is where you like me best."

I shook my head. "I never said that! And I don't want that if that's not what you want! The only reason I want you to forget about Taker is because it's driving you insane! Look at you Shawn. You're a wreck. You look like you haven't slept in a week and it's all starting to affect your matches. Orton got you last week and then Miz pinned you tonight..."

"Maybe I let Miz pin me," Shawn growled. "Did you ever consider that?"

"No way," I said immediately. I didn't buy that for a second. Even if he wasn't a Shawn I knew right now, he wouldn't lose a match on purpose...or maybe that was just what I wanted to think. "You have too much pride to lose on purpose." I took a deep breath before speaking again. "You don't want to do the DX thing anymore? Fine. You want to run off to Smackdown? Fine. But I am not going to just let you push me away anymore. Our relationship is more important than some stupid match at a stupid pay per view."

Shawn sighed. "You just don't get it Hunter. You really don't."

"I don't? Then why don't you explain it to me?"

"I already did!" he snapped, really getting mad at me now. "More than once! But since it doesn't involve you in some way I guess it's not worth any of your time!" He turned around on his heels and began to storm out of the room.

My brain started telling me that I needed to tell him that what was important to him was important to me, but not at the expense of his sanity. I needed to say something to make this right. But my mouth didn't get the message and instead I blurted out something really stupid. "Fine! Just go then!" I snapped angrily. "But if you get that fucking match with Taker, don't fucking come crying to me when he beats you again!"

Shawn turned around and came at me. Much to my surprise, he practically speared me to the ground and started hitting at me, letting out all of his frustrations. I quickly grabbed his wrists and rolled myself on top of him. "I'm sorry!" I quickly said, trying to pin him down so he wouldn't have any choice but to listen to me. "Shawn, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean that."

"Just let me go!" Shawn yelled, kicking his feet and thrashing around as much as he could. "Damn it Hunter, get off of me!"

I didn't get off of him though. I had a feeling that if I let him go now, he wouldn't be coming back. So I kissed him instead, letting go of his wrists so I could hold his face instead. He kept trying to fight me off but I refused to break the kiss until I felt the fight go out of him. "I love you," I whispered, resting my forehead up against his. "Damn it Shawn, I love you so fucking much. It's fucking killing me. If you want to throw away the stupid jokes and the glowsticks and Hornswoggle, then fine. I can live with that. But don't throw us away just because of a match. Please, I'm begging you to quit pushing me away."

He sighed and closed his eyes. There was a very long moment of silence before he opened his eyes again. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just be you damn it."

"Fine. Can we go to bed?"

"Yeah, sure." We got up off the floor and then laid down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, hating the empty feeling that was inside of me. I knew that Shawn hadn't really meant what he said. His obsession was already between us, and it was just going to push him even farther away from me.

And I was completely powerless to stop it.


End file.
